It's Not Natural
by XMytho-LogicX
Summary: Life for Scarlett King is defined by books, Supernatural conventions, and offers from her uncle, Crowley, to pay her way until she runs into her heroes Sam and Dean Winchester. Her world changes forever when she uncovers the truth about who she is and where she comes from. *A story of self discovery and learning where you belong in a world that does want you* !UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

I bit back tears, holding my bleeding knee.

Who's fault had that been? Not mine.

Some jerk in a trench coat had practically run over me.

"Get up!" he yelped, pulling me to my feet. "Run!"

Not knowing what I was running from, I listened to him.

When we were about two blocks away from where he had met me the stranger stopped.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the weird looking red symbol painted onto the gravelly

Alley road.

Something growled and I looked up to see a guy in way too much flannel.

"Running away like a puppy?" someone asked snarkily.

I whirled around, feeling like a spinning teacup, and saw a girl with pure black eyes.

At this point I was freaking out and she spotted the symbol. "Oh, that's way too obvious."

She stepped around it and grabbed me.

The guy next to flannel, who was practically wearing the same thing, frowned.

"Alright," he said slowly. "Let her go and we'll leave you alone."

The inhuman girl laughed. "She's my only bargaining chip. I won't let her go that easily."

Feeling angry I stepped on her foot and elbowed her in the stomach.

Freaking monster didn't even flinch.

In fact her grip got tighter and _I_ winced instead of her.

"Do that again and I'll kill you," she growled.

I nodded slightly and the second guy, flannel one, stepped back as did his two friends.

Everything had been slowed down, but in seconds I lost track of everything.

It felt like all in one moment that she got pinned to the ground and killed while I had been pulled away and shielded from the sight of her body.

"Did you get her?" the one who had me asked.

"Yeah," the other guy replied.

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"What was she?"

"It-It's a long story."

He had long caramel brown hair, brownish eyes, and a worried smile.

The guy in a trench coat had short unruly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a confused look.

Flannel one had short dark brown hair, fanfiction green eyes, and an angry expression.

"Who are you?" I asked, shaking.

He smiled and said, "Sam West."

Then he pointed to flannel "That's my brother Dean West."

"And that's Castiel," he finished, pointing to trench coat.

I gave him a tentative grin back. "I'm Scarlett. My friends call me Scar."

We watched each other silently until Dean cut in. "Is that the first time you've seen one of those Scarlett?"

"It's Scar to you. Only my family calls me by my full name." I replied dryly. "And the

answer to your question is no. I see those freaky things all the time. They practically stalk me."

The three boys looked at each other then at me suspiciously.

"This might be hard to understand, but that was a Demon," Castiel explained.

I shook my head. "I'm not religious. Demons don't exist."

The brothers passed a look, trying not to laugh and failed miserably.

"What? You expect me to think that was some kind of LARPing? You _killed_ her!" I

Snapped, not liking them much anymore.

"At this point we don't even try to pass it off as anything other than Supernatural." Dean

Explained. "And Demons exist whether you're religious or not."

"And Angels? Do they exist too?"

Castiel waved. "Indeed, we do exist. Although that depends on what you mean by exist."

"Cas," the older looking West brother sighed. "Can we not go into that?"

Sam laughed. "We should probably go, here-"

He handed me a piece of paper with a number. "Call us if you see another of those."

Rolling my eyes, but keeping it because I knew I would, I nodded. "Well...Bye...I guess."

The three dipped their heads then walked off.

Feeling like I had walked into one of my fantasy books, I left for my Supernatural convention.

As I read my book, waiting for the bus, I realized something.

"No Freaking way," I muttered, rereading the character descriptions.

That was impossible! I didn't meet Sam and Dean Winchester.

They didn't- couldn't- exist. It was a fictional story written by a guy with a big imagination.

Of course! Why didn't I think of that? It was Cosplay.

And when they 'killed' the demon they replaced it with a doll.

I was such an idiot.

That didn't explain why "demons" continually came after me….

Shaking my head, I skipped the convention and went home to my mom.

"I'm home," I said, opening the door.

"You're early!" she snapped. "How are we expected to pay for this place if you don't

Work."

She acted like this beauty of a place was a heck-hole and that it was my fault for not earning enough money for a better place. In truth a friend of hers, who was avuncular to me, payed for all of it. He also payed for my latin lessons, piano lessons, Italian Lessons, and sign language lessons.

She saw my cosplay outfit and scowled. "You were going to a convention weren't you?"

I glared at her and went to my bedroom without saying another word.

I wished more with every day that I could cut her out of my life. It wasn't like I was still a child.

I had a good job and all the money I made from it was going into my college fund.

Despite uncle Crowley urging me to let him pay for it, I just felt it was something I had to do on my own.

Speaking of, he would probably call soon.

Just as the thought occurred to me Highway to Hell began playing.

I opened my flip phone, smiling. "Heyo, uncle."

"Hello, darling," he said. "How is your mother?"

I groaned, and covered my eyes with my wrist.

"I could always get you your own apartment," he offered.

Which was even worse. "Don't do that. I already feel horrible that you pay for literally everything."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with her."

We talked for well into an hour when a scream erupted from his side of the phone.

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed. "Nothing. I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight Scarlett."

Then I remembered meeting Sam and Dean. "Oh before you go, I met the Winchesters. You know the fictional characters of the fictional book?"

There was silence and then he cursed loudly. "Of course you did."

The line went dead and I sighed. I shouldn't have said anything.

Maybe they were just cosplayers.

I got up, went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Nothing.

"Mom, I going to the store!" I yelled, slipping shoes on.

Why did life have to be so stressful?

I just want to smack my forehead against a very large baseball bat.

I must have forgotten to tie my shoes because I ended up tripping and falling on my face.

Blood started pooling out of my nose and I groaned.

There was a large sniffing sound and I turned around, blood dripping onto my clothes, to see the large hound whom I affectionately called Millard. I named him after the invisible boy from Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children.

He seemed particularly interested in the smell of my blood.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you," a guy snarled.

I turned around to see Dean and frowned. "What?"

"Don't what me! You're a Demon!"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I'm not a Demon. Demons don't exist. The Winchesters don't exist. It's a _book_."

He scoffed. "Don't try to get out of this. What are you doing here?"

His brother, Sam, tapped his shoulder. "The salt."  
He pulled out a large thing of salt.

I held out my hand expectantly. "Go ahead."

He dumped a pile into my palm and I screamed out in pain, my eyes wide.

"I'm not a Demon!" I mumbled, shaking a little and rubbing my reddened hand. "They

don't 's a joke. Did you put something into it to burn me?"

Dean frowned. "You honestly think this is a game?"

"Isn't it?" I said, glaring at him for messing with me.

"She doesn't know anything, boys." Crowley said.

My eyes widened and I backed away. "How- you- You weren't there and now you are. What's going on?!"

Millard growled protectively and I dug my fingers into his fur.

My uncle looked faintly upset. "We should talk, Scar."

Sam frowned. "You know each other? Is she a Demon?"

I snarled at him and yelled. "Demons don't exist!"

Dean growled. "Don't scream at him."

This was all so overwhelming. I was freaking out.

"Boys, I don't think this is a conversation to have in public." Crowley said.

They nodded. "We'll meet you in the motel down the street."

Suddenly everything around me disappeared and a dingy room with two twin beds appeared.

"You're a DeMoN?" I yelped, staring at him in disgust.

He sighed. "This may not have been the best way of dealing with things. Yes."

I sat down slowly, not quite looking at him, but refusing not to let him out of my sight.

 _What stops Demons?_

 _Salt._

But hadn't it burned me too? Mom had always said salt was bad for me and I had never tried it.

"Another thing," he announced. "I'm not your uncle. I'm your father."

I stared directly at him, stunned. Then curled up into the fetal position on the nearest bed.

My breathing was quick and shallow and my hands were clutching my head.

"You just let her sleep there?" I heard someone snarl. It sounded like Dean.

I kept my eyes shut, even though I don't remember closing them.

Crowley, my dad- my father, laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time there was a Demon in your bed."

I didn't feel like dealing with all of this right that I told myself didn't exist.

It did. It did exist. And it didn't just exist around me. I was a part of it. I was Crowley's daughter. I was a Demon's daughter. I was a Demon too.

"Let's just leave her," Sam said. "If what Crowley says is true, she didn't know any of this

was real and she's had the worst day of her life today."  
He was so sweet.

"I'll have to ask if she can stay with you, boys," the Demon said, more telling than

anything else. "She won't be going home anytime soon."

Something soft was curled up beside me and if I didn't know any better it was Millard.

"Hell no!" Dean yelped, quickly being shushed by the other two.

"She's not harming anyone, Dean. She's an innocent bystander." Sam insisted. "It's

Fine. We'll let her stay for as long as she needs."

A blanket covered the both of us and Crowley said, "Then this is where I leave you for now."

My life has changed so quickly in one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geddup," Dean said, pulling me off the bed.

I fell to the floor, yelping. "Hey!What the heck, man?"

Millard growled and leapt to the ground, shoving the Hunter away from me.

"Is that thing going to be here with you the entire time?" Dean growled, crossing his arms and scowling at me.

I frowned. "I had no idea Millard was a Hellhound. I just thought no one payed attention to wild dogs around here."

He rolled his eyes then nodded towards a suitcase by the wall. "Crowley got some stuff from your apartment. You're gonna stay with me and Sammy. Don't cause trouble."

I nodded, grabbed the suitcase, and looked towards the open bathroom door. "You don't mind if I use the bathroom, right?"

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

I grabbed my phone and some stuff for a shower, then went inside

Setting them on the counter, I turning my playlist(On Youtube under "Scar's Playlist" on.

When I got out Sam was talking to Dean as they both leaned over a laptop.

"Hey Scarlett," he said cheerfully. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some

food."

I smiled to him and opened the food bag to pull out a single hash brown

"Dean ate most of what was in there, but I managed to save you something," he

explained, laughing, but glaring at his brother as he did so.

"It's fine," I chortled, taking a bite. "I don't usually eat a lot anyways."

"Go put your stuff in the trunk of the Impala." his older brother pointed to a

book on the bed. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you what it looks like. And don't touch anything!"

I snatched up the book, blushing angrily. "You went through my stuff?What a jerk!"

He scoffed. "As if I'd trust a Demon. Even a half-Demon who supposedly didn't a load."

I frowned, slightly hurt. "I'm sorry."

Looking down, I did what he told me then came back in to see Sam berating Dean.

"She's going to- oh, hi, Scarlett!" he said, looking up as I closed the door.

I shook my head. "Leave him be, Sam. He's right. You two have no reason to trust me. Like he said, you don't need to tell me."

He didn't seem too happy about this, but he dropped the subject.

"Let's get a move on," Dean announced. "We have a case in the next town over. One

thing though."

What is it?"

"Don't read any of that Supernatural crap near us. It's total 're nothing like that."

I nodded, laughing. "I think I can do that. Besides, with it turning out to be real I don't think I'll continue to read it."

And honestly, it didn't bother me one bit.

I held up my boxed set that had cost me twenty dollars and smiled. "In fact I was thinking you guys could help me shred it."

"We could also donate it or sell it," Sam suggested.

Shaking my head, I replied. "It can't be sold. I made tons of notes in them all."

I flicked a random one open and showed them the page covered in red ink.

"Jeez, it's so weird traveling with a fangirl," Dean sighed. "You're not one of those stalker

Creepy girls like that chick Becky, right?"

"We're not all like that, you know." I said lightly. "Maybe I read it because I felt so

connected to it."

I chuckled darkly. "Looks like I am. Lucky me."

The three of us got into the Impala and I didn't even try to sit in the front.

Maybe reading those books would come in handy. I still wasn't keeping them though.

It would be weird if I lugged them around while traveling with the main characters.

"We'll use them for when you guys need to take down ghosts," I decided. "The books, I

mean. Not that you'll let me help on hunts or anything."

Dean scoffed. "Of course you'll help. Once we train you up. If we have to babysit you then you're gonna carry your weight around here."

"Alright. I'm good on mental preparation, I think, but I'm not very athletic." I admitted.

Sam grinned. "We'll get you in shape in no time, Scarlett."

"I told you when we met," I said. "Call me listen to some music so I might not

be able to hear you if you try to talk to me."

Dean laughed. "I heard that stuff you call music. It's not even English."

"It's the opening and closing to Free Iwatobi Swim Club!" I insisted. "It's in Japanese."

He coughed something that sounded like nerd and I slipped the headphones over my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been traveling for about half a day when Dean suddenly pulled my headphones off.

"We're here," he explained, pulling into a motel parking lot. "We'll use this case to see

what you can do."

"But if we think you can't handle it we'll help you out," Sam added.

I looked at them confused. "You're- you're letting me lead it?"

Dean grinned. "Yep. Hope you don't screw up."

"Dean!" his little brother yelped. "You'll do fine, Scar."

I nodded and helped them unload the stuff.

"Lemme guess," I said, noticing only two beds. "I'm taking the chair or the floor."

"Right."

I dropped my bag into the chair and fished out my Laptop.

"Is that an anti-possesion tattoo?" Dean asked, leaning over it.

My face turned red. "Yeah. It is."

"Where did you get that?"

"Amazon. It cost me a pretty penny to get it too. Here, I'll just-"

I went to peel it off, but he stopped me. "Leave it, princess. You might need it. Actually, we need to take you to a tattoo parlor and get you one."

A million different designs went through me head, but I only nodded. "So what do we know?"

"The victim's name was Mark Thompson," Sam replied, opening his laptop. "His body was found yesterday afternoon with his organs ripped out."

I powered mine up too. "Pleasant. Does he have any family?"

"A daughter. She's only fourteen. That sucks."

"Yup. That about sums it up."

Dean nodded already putting on a tie, maybe to pose as an FBI agent like he'd done in the books. "I'll talk to her."

"Be gentle," Sam told him.

When he left Sam smiled apologetically. "Sorry about him."

"It's cool. Heck if I was him I'd have killed me already."

He nodded. "That's what he wanted to do, but we owe Crowley a favor. He saved our entire universe a while back. He's actually a really good person."

"So if the books are real then who wrote them?"

He chuckled. "Funnily enough, it was God."

"As in Christian deity, God?"

"That's the one. I'd say he's weird except, again, we owe him more favors than there is water in the ocean."

"You seem to be in a lot of people's debt," I announced.

He nodded. "So what do you want me to do?"

"The last place he was seen was a bar. I suggest we go over there."

I disappeared into the bathroom and put on a navy blue dress.

When I came out Sam looked like and FBI agent.

"Woah," was all he said.

I scoffed, walked over and undid his tie. "Most people at bars don't like agents."

He was blushing as I threw the tie on the bed and undid a few buttons, making him look more like an accountant of work.

Not happy with this, I tossed the overcoat on the bed with the tie,

"Much better," I laughed. "You look approachable."

"How do you know all of this?" he asked, confused, looking in the bathroom mirror.

I winked at him. "A girl has to have some secrets. There's going to be a taxi here in a few minutes. And no, before you ask, I am paying for it with my own money so no worries."

"Did you have a job before all this?" he asked enviously.

I nodded. "I owned a bookstore. I texted my manager this morning and told him it was his now. We did pretty good so he won't be in a lot of trouble if he's smart about finances."

Now I sounded like I was bragging.

A horn honked, telling us our taxi had arrived and I begrudgingly put on A pair of navy blue high heels.

"Those things look painful," Sam told me.

"They are," I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh!" I groaned, flopping into the empty chair, chucking the human torture devices across the room. "I'm never wearing heels again!"

Dean, who was in a good mood, laughed. "But you looked so good in them!"

I stuck out my tongue childishly in response.

"What cha want for dinner?" Sam asked, doing something on his laptop.

That's a thing I've never understood; if they don't have a lot of money and they're wanted then how can they keep electronic devices?

"Pie," Dean and I replied.

Then we turned to each other and asked,"Which flavor?"

"Cherry," he replied. "Or apple. Any other flavor is sacrilege."

I scoffed. "No way, Blueberry and pecan are the best!"

"Pecan is for holidays."

Sam sighed. "Enough of the pie fight, we're not having that for dinner. I'll get you both a pie, but you can't just eat that."

"Alright," I snickered. "Mommy."

Dean cackled and his little brother left, huffing.

"Any leads?" he asked, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Not unless you want to talk to a psychotic bartender who asked me if I could spare some lint." I replied.

"It's always the crazy ones."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead. Shoot."

"If you hadn't become a hunter what would you be doing right now?As a career I mean."

He sat up a little. "Why? You don't exactly have a choice of what you get to be. Not anymore."

"I dunno. I suppose I'm curious about you and your brother."

He shrugged. "Probably a mechanic or a bar owner. Though I'd probably put myself out of business."

"I never did like alcohol. My mom drinks a lot."

"I can't imagine anyone willingly having a kid with Crowley. What's she like?"

I groaned, but answered anyways. "Terrible. I know I should love her and all, but I can't. She takes everything I've ever earned. For the first eighteen years of my life Crowley gave her the money to take care of me and she spent it on drugs, booze, and expensive stuff she only used once. She took a year's worth of paychecks once and spent it on a gym membership that was never used. She never beat me or anything, but I'm only a source of income to her now."

"Mommy issues?"

"Daddy issues?"

"Touche."

We stopped talking about it when Sam came back, because we both agreed that although Sam hated John, Dean had it way worse. It was embarrassing to tell him I constantly related to him in the books and showed him one of the parts that even made my cry.

He said it was weird that I read the books and traveled with them now, but agreed that it was nice that someone understood.

"It's like a biography," I announced. "But it was pretty rude of...Chuck?"

"Yeah, we call God Chuck."

"It was pretty rude of Chuck to write about your live

s without asking. Deity or not, he should know better."

Dean laughed. "You'd think so, but no. Let's get some pizza or something."


	5. AN

p style="text-align: center;"emTo anybody who cares enough to read this/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI'm sorry I haven't updated anything, but honestly I feel no inspiration and kind of like I'm not a good writer./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI hate to say this, but without people to urge me on, this work has become tedious and depressing./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI'm not asking for much, just leave a comment. Tell me I suck, tell me what you did or didn't like about it, tell me how to fix it./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSorry guys, Logic Out./em/p 


End file.
